


'Tis the Season

by keirajo



Series: Random Transformers Works (multiple generations, etc.) [18]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Holidays, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirajo/pseuds/keirajo
Summary: Hot Rod is introduced to the concept of Christmas.
Relationships: none but friendship
Series: Random Transformers Works (multiple generations, etc.) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250396
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	'Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead--just busy. My life is insane, but I really am working hard on update chapters for ongoing works.
> 
> Happy holidays everybody! :D

**_ ‘Tis the Season _ **

The moment Hot Rod walked into the community room area in Metroplex—he was stunned at all……..the weird lights and the fact that there was a _tremendous pine tree_ in one corner of the room. The young, flame-colored mech had to check his processors, GPS and memory banks to make sure he’d actually come back to Metroplex after his two-week goodwill trip to Japan on behalf of the Autobots.

“ _Heh_ , the longer you’re here, Roddy—the more you’ll get used to this,” Springer chortled, patting him on the shoulder with one servo as he carried a massive box overflowing with shiny décor braced over his other shoulder. “The Autobots have been celebrating the human holidays with the humans every year about this time—they sure do have **_a lot_** of them, that’s for sure!” The green-and-yellow Triple-Changer laughed warmly, walking out of the room with his box.

Bumbleebee grinned up at the young mech and grabbed his arm, walking him over to the tree in the corner. “Here—help me put these garlands on the tree, Hot Rod,” the shorter yellow mech chuckled. Then he explained to the flame-colored mech with sweeping arm gestures how the sparkling, shiny strands should be put on the tree and what the tree was actually for.

“There are some strange things these humans do,” Hot Rod said, softly, lightly placing the garland along the branches of the massive pine tree like Bumblebee was showing him to do. “Is there a reason for the decorations—do they have meanings?” He asked, curiously. Bumblebee had interacted with humans the most out of all of the Autobots, so he was probably the one who might understand more of their unusual quirks.

“ _Everything_ means something to them, but I think many of them have forgotten the reason behind the meanings of a lot of these holiday things. They seem to do it, because it is the way these things are always done,” the small yellow mech laughed warmly. “How was the trip to Japan? Jazz didn’t give you a hard time, did he?” 

“ _Nah_. It was fine. The Japanese are………different publicly than they are privately, that’s for sure. We went to this nightclub or something and it was the total opposite of how people acted that we were talking to during the day,” the flame-colored mech responded, shaking his head wryly. “Why do their animated characters have such really big eyes?” He groaned.

“Well, it’s _‘more kawaii’_ if they do—fandoms are big on the _‘kawaii’_ aspect over there,” Bumblebee laughed warmly. “You’ll find some of their comics and animation actually don’t have super-big-eyed characters, too………if you look hard enough. But there’s such a grasp of _‘kawaii’_ that it permeates most of their pop culture.”

“Humans are _so weird_ ,” Hot Rod sighed.

All of the sudden, there was a familiar toddler squealing that echoed through the halls leading to the community room. Daniel Witwicky—aged just about THREE now—skidded to a stop in the center of the room.

“ ** _ROOOOOOOOODDDDDDD!!!!!!_** ” Daniel cried, as soon as his brown eyes locked onto the flame-colored mech.

“ _Hey there, kiddo!_ ” Hot Rod chuckled, turning away from the tree and kneeling down beside the three-year-old.

“ _Wanna help with tree!_ ” The toddler cried, excitedly, waving a grubby hand in the direction of the massive pine tree.

“Sure, come on over,” Bumblebee said, nodding at the child. Then he sent a smile in Spike’s direction when he saw his best human friend come in the doorway. “I know— ** _Daniel_** can put the star on top of the tree. Would you lift him up there, carefully, Hot Rod?” The yellow mech asked with a big grin as he handed the boy a massive star decoration that was almost as big as his chest.

Daniel hugged the star to him as Hot Rod carefully lifted him in both servos. The flame-colored mech raised the boy up, up and up to the very top of the tree. Daniel leaned forwards and slapped the star onto the top, making the tree branches quiver a little and some of the ornaments rattle.

“ ** _Perfeck!_** ” The boy said proudly, as Hot Rod knelt back down to put him on the floor again. “ _More!_ ” He asked, beaming with joy.

The rest of the afternoon was spent pleasantly decorating the tree with the little boy. And Hot Rod decided that maybe the activity wasn’t so weird after all. It brought out a sense of warmth and fellowship and love. 


End file.
